Rachel Hart Kills Dora the Explorer and Gets Grounded
Rachel Hart Kills Dora the Explorer and Gets Grounded is a Grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on June 23rd 2019 Transcript (At the lounge, Rachel Hart was watching TV) Rachel: Let's see what's on TV. (Then Rachel turned on the TV) TV Announcer: Coming up next is Dora the Explorer on Nick Jr. Rachel: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Dora the Explorer: Hi, I'm Dora the Explorer. Boots the Monkey: And I'm Boots the Monkey. Dora the Explorer: We are going to exploring today. (Rachel was extremely angry) Rachel: Oh my god! I hate Dora the Explorer! She's the worst TV show character ever! She whomps! She has a sidekick called Boots the Monkey, and Boots whomps to! Time to kill them! (Rachel went out of the house, and then she went off to Nickelodeon Headquarters to find Dora, and then she reached Nickelodeon Headquarters. She went inside it, and she entered the room where Dora was. Rachel found herself in the forest and she confronted Dora the Explorer and Boots the Monkey) Rachel: Time to die, Dora the Loser! Dora: Hola, my name is Dora. Boots: And my name is Boots the Monkey. Dora: What's your name? Rachel: Rachel Hart! Dora: Do you want to be our new friend? Rachel: No! I'm here to kill you because your show sucks! (Dora and Boots were horrified) Dora: Nononononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't kill me! Boots: No! Don't kill my friend! Please! Rachel: Too bad! Time to die! (Rachel picked up a gun, and she shot Dora with it, and Dora fell to the ground. Dora was dead, and Boots was upset) Boots: I am very upset because you killed my friend! Rachel: Shut up, stinky monkey! Boots: How dare you talk to me like that?! Rachel: I will let you live! Boots: Really? Rachel: No! Die, you stupid monkey! (Rachel shot Boots with a gun, and Boots fell to the ground. Boots was dead, and Rachel cheered) Rachel: Yay! Dora the Explorer is dead for good! And so is her monkey sidekick! (Back home, Rachel's mum was furious and upset with Rachel, who was sitting on a couch) Rachel's mum: Rachel, how dare you kill Dora the Explorer?! She was my favourite TV character. Kurst: But she sucks! Rachel's dad came. Rachel's dad: What's going on in here, honey? Rachel's mum: Kirsten killed Dora the Explorer. (Rachel's dad got very angry at Rachel and threw a fit) Rachel's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you kill Dora the Explorer?! She was your mother's favourite TV character! Rachel: But I hate her, I'm sorry, mum and dad. Rachel's mum: Apology unaccepted. Rachel's dad: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Go to your room right now! (Rachel went to her room, crying) Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast *Rachel Hart-Julie *TV Announcer-Lawrence *Dora the Explorer-Kayla *Boots the Monkey-Ivy *Mr Hart (Rachel's dad)-Dallas *Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum)-Kendra Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff